Masami Inoue
Masami Inoue is traveling to find her brother. Information Masami, known the world over as 'the Idol of Mizuha', was known for her beautiful lyrics. She was born to her loving parents, and at the time knew she was an only child. At the age of thirteen, Masami entered into the large world of music and eventually released her first hit single. Over the course of the next five years, Masami would go on to become a huge icon in the world of music, garnering many fans around the world. Her face known to the mass media, not a single soul doesn't already know who she is. Around the time of her sixteenth birthday, a letter was delivered to her agent, seemingly signed by her parents who had passed away a year after her intro into music. The letter went on to explain that she was, in fact, not an only child, and that she had an older brother. During those next two years, Masami reduced her touring schedule and asked a master of weapons to teach her how to use one. She instructed her agent to keep this a secret from the mass media. She didn't want the media to learn of her intentions. The master pitched several weapons to the young girl, but picked the scythe as the weapon she wanted to use. About two years later, shortly before her eighteenth birthday. Her master relayed the message that he had nothing left to teach her, and that she was now well-versed in the use of her weapon. Two months later, Masami announced to the world she was taking a sabbatical stating that her voice was hoarse and she needed time to recuperate. Though, in reality, the plan all along had been to seek out her brother. With her agent's blessing, she set out to find the man she would call brother. Material Collection Information *'Hobby': Singing, Writing Music *'Values': Truthful information, people being truthful about her music *'Likes': Her Scythe, martial arts, Music *'Dislikes': Hitting the wrong note Personality Masami is very kind and positive when amongst her fans. She smiles, she waves, and she keeps a happy face on at all times. She is energetic and tries to keep the fans involved. The same can be true for when she is on stage. During the times she can be seen with her agent, however, she has a completely different personality. She is commanding and authoritative. She expects people to be timely, prepared, and ready to work when she is. This has led to some odd circumstances revolving around her music. Some in the industry have called her, 'The Sour Note', because of the tantrums she can go off on when hitting a wrong note during a recording. This usually involved a small bit of berating to the staff behind the mirror of the booth. Appearance Masami dons a black robe, in order to keep her identity a secret. Having her face exposed could lead to the media learning of it, and possibly ruining her image in the music industry. She carries her scythe on her back, one specifically made by her master for her eighteenth birthday, under the robe. The scythe has a black handle, and a blue blade. When removing the robe, reveals a different set of clothes. She has two different colored eyes, blue on the left, green on the right, due to heterochromia iridum. She wears a pair of blue jeans and black heels. She wears a black blouse that allows her stomach to be seen. With the robe on, she wears her hair in two buns behind her head. Without the robe, she lets the hair fall freely to her hips. Musical Themes *'The Idol' - Masami's Theme (Ultimate Truth from Touhou 7) *'Duet '- Masami's Mirror Match Theme (Extra Stage Theme from Touhou 6) *'Reunion Tour' - Masami vs. Satoru Inoue (Maple Dream... from Touhou 3) *'Bruised Ego' - vs. Kei (Decoration Battle from Touhou 4) *'Remember When' - vs. Alexandria (Voile, The Magic Library from Touhou 6) Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character